dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Xenoverse
Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (ドラゴンボール ゼノバース) is a ''Dragon Ball'' game developed by Dimps for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Overview Development Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, shortened as Dragon Ball XV, is the 15th Dragon Ball fighting game released on home consoles since Dimps' first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai game, and the first fighting game developed by Dimps to feature full 3D battles similar to the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. It was originally known as Dragon Ball New Project,V-Jump #7, 2014 until the actual title was revealed on June 10, 2014. Gameplay Battles are set in full 3D destructible environments. Fighters can traverse the levels free-roaming in very large spaces and can be fighting on a platform, go in the air, and fight underwater. They run when on the ground, and swim while underwater. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse has dialogue while fights go on, and fighters show facial expressions when they strike an opponent or take damage. The players have some freedom to explore the planet Earth as it exists in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe along with a handful of other locations, including a mysterious new city which is the point of origin for the game's new character. Like in all the Dragon Ball Z fighting games developed by Dimps, rather than choosing between Goku in his base form and his different Super Saiyan transformations, the character's power and abilities can be gradually increase over the course of each match. The same goes for other multi-form fighters like Frieza, Cell and Buu. In Scan #3 It appears as if there is a 2V2 it is not confirmed but we see the Mysterious Character (yet to be revealed), Krillin next to him, across from them we see Captain Ginyu and, Guldo. The PS4 and Xbox One versions of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse also include unique gameplay features proper to this generation of consoles. Features *Next Gen - relive your favorite DBZ moments on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One! Also on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. *Improved Gameplay - discover fast paced and powerful battles await, including real-time transformation! *Strong immersion - inspired from one of the most famous series ever created. *New world setup: a clock that once had stopped will start to tick again in an enigmatic and futurist city! *Original Battles - take part in epic fights against ferocious enemies such as Vegeta, Frieza, Cell and much more! *Unknown fighter: look at him with its sic scouter… who is he? Modes Story Mode The 2014 V-Jump #7, which announces the game, does draw attention to a mysterious figure watching the first battle between Goku and Vegeta from the shadows. With red hair, a scouter, and the Capsule Corporation logo on his sleeve, this character's identity is not made clear yet. The magazine poses the question to the reader as to who he is and what this means. Two new areas are also showcased: one stated to be almost like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber sporting a temple with a tree on it and other buildings inside what looks like a birdcage, and the other being a high-tech city with what appears to be a Time Machine landed on it. Characters *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Vegeta (Base) *Nappa *Captain Ginyu *Guldo *Frieza (100% Power) *Time Patrol Trunks *Cell (Perfect Form) *Super Buu (Base) *Kid Buu Battle Stages *Rocky Area *Planet Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Cell Games Arena *Sacred World of the Kais *Futuristic City *Time Chamber-like Area Gallery References External links *[http://dbx.bngames.net/ Dragon Ball New Project official website] (Japanese) *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.uk/index.php/product/dragon-ball-xenoverse/playstation-4 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse page, bandainamcogames.co.uk] (English) *E3 2014 Trailer (Wikia library) ca:Bola de Drac: Xenoverse es:Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable